


words and existence

by siggoryintheliterate, SteveSmackdown2014



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie has ADHD, Autistic Klug, Autistic Sig, F/M, Klug has OCD, M/M, Multi, Narcoleptic Sig, Salde has ADHD, Sig has tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggoryintheliterate/pseuds/siggoryintheliterate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: sometimes we write
Relationships: Amitie/Klug/Salde/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Prince Salde/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. heads up

i am not actually writing in here yet wahhh waaahhhh this is a test post waaaaahhhhhhhhh

while you're here can i have a moment to talk about our Lord and savior SteveSmackdown2014 they write the most amazing things  
like seriously go follow them and read everything they've written and leave so much kudos  
if you don't you will die eating dirt  
go  
do it  
now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]


	2. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the idea that sig doesn't often get sick, but when he does he gets *very sick*  
> and also this has happened to me before  
> i get overheated very easily |ω；｀)

"Haah... haah.."   
Klug woke up to the sound of heavy breathing.   
"...?? Sig..?" He was quick to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reaching for his glasses on his nightstand, but stopped mid-reach. Something was stopping him from moving. Holding his arm in place.

Confused, he looked to his left only to be met with an even more worrying sight.

Sig, void of any blankets or sheets, was sweating like crazy and breathing like he'd never had fresh air before. He was pressing Klug's left hand against his face (which was incredibly hot- almost burned him to touch). 

"Holy- Sig, are you okay?"   
"Hhhh.. hhot... glasses' hand... 's cold.."  
Klug gently shook Sig with his other hand. "Sig, you need to get out of bed. You're overheating like crazy.."

"'Sokay.. can't be that bad.. " The sleepy boy muttered.   
"I beg to differ." Klug stated, getting up and out of bed (with some wrestling his hand out of Sig's grasp), finally putting on his glasses and starting to walk in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll start a cold shower-" He was cut of by a whine from Sig- which was a pretty rare sound to hear from the half-demon.   
It didn't really help Klug's state of worry. 

He turned around to see an even more distraught Sig, clutching pillows and blankets in an attempt to find something that wasn't already warm. His breathing is heavier. He's shaking. 

.... He's definitely sick. 

".. Okay," Klug sighed, walking back over to Sig's side of the bed and (with an amount of struggle,) picking him up.   
Sig made a strained sound of what seemed like satisfaction, pressing his face against Klug's chest.   
"Cool....." Sig muttered. 

His breathing slowed and shaking calmed down. Good. 

Klug smiled to himself, ignoring (or at least trying to ignore) the fact that his own face heated up at having Sig so close to him. 

Having successfully picked up the half-demon, Klug started to make his way into the bathroom. "I'll cool you down, Sig.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
